Glitch
Glitch is the primary protagonist and player character of Metal Arms: Glitch in the System. He is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Biography There are spoilers below. Read at your own risk! Past Glitch's past is vague and unknown- he resembles the other Droids, though with a more robust build and expressive face. He has a Morbot symbol on the back of his head, implying that he may be of Morbot origin. Events of Metal Arms: Glitch in the System The game begins with with Hosed, Screwed, and Zobby discovering an inactive Glitch half-buried amongst the ruins, remarking on the Morbot symbol on his head. They take him back to Droid Town, the secret base of the Droid rebellion, to be repaired and enlisted into the Droid Rebellion. Their mechanic Krunk repairs him, and uploads the data and history of the Mil Uprising to his memories. Shortly after Glitch is brought up-to-date on events, the Mils attack the base. The leader of the Droid Rebellion, Colonel Alloy, finding himself without troops, reluctantly recruits the newly rebuilt Glitch to fight off the invading Mils and protect Droid Town. Glitch manages to seal off Droid Town's mines with an explosion, and thus defends the secrecy of its location, but a small platoon of Mils escapes, running amok in the town. After a deadly encounter with a Guard, Glitch defeats them all except a sole Grunt named Vlax, who leaves with the valuable Morbot Power Chip, heading for the Mil Comm Center to relay the location of Droid Town to General Corrosive, the Mil leader. To ensure the safety of himself and his new friends, Glitch decides to pursue. After racing to the Wastelands, cutting through the cannibalistic ZombieBots, befriending the large Droid Mozer and rescuing him from The ZombieBot King, Glitch arrived at the Mil Comm Center. He infiltrated the Mil Trenches, destroyed their Comm Array system and defeated a small Mil army before chasing Vlax into the Mil R & D Labs to recover the Morbot Power Chip. Following this, Glitch returns to Droid Town and is told a chip exists in Mil City that would allow the rebellion to shut down the Mils permanently. Glitch sneaks into Mil City and steals the chip, then delivers it to the rebels. He then returns to the city, because he learns Dr. Exavolt is alive and being held prisoner in Mil City. Glitch finds Exavolt and brings him back to Droid Town. Once there, Exavolt calls the Mils, revealing that he is in control of the Mils and that he is the one seeking to enslave Droidkind. Glitch helps in the evacuation of Droid Town, but is captured himself and sent to the Mil Colosseum. He escapes from the Colosseum by faking his own destruction. Glitch reestablishes contact with the rebellion. While almost everyone is safely in hiding, one of Glitch's friends, Zobby, was taken by Exavolt. Glitch finds Exavolt on a space shuttle ready to take off. Glitch attaches himself to the outside of the shuttle as it takes off. Finally, the shuttle docks with a space station in hiding behind a fake moon in orbit over Iron Star. As Glitch searches for Zobby, he also takes control of General Corrosive, and initiates the permanent shutdown of the Mils. Seeing that the station is lost, Exavolt begins a self-destruct countdown in the station. Glitch and Zobby escape in an escape pod and land back on Iron Star. Once back on the surface, Glitch is challenged one last time by General Corrosive, and Glitch defeats him. Glitch is received as a hero for destroying the Mils, while Exavolt, watching from his shuttle in orbit, vows revenge. Appearance/Personality Glitch's appearance is somewhat similar to a Droid Miner, but more advanced, detailed and generally rusted. On the back of his head is a Morbot symbol. Glitch is a cocky 'young' robot with a can-do attitude, who under the player accomplishes big tasks fearlessly. But underneath his cocky exterior, Glitch does indeed have a very soft spot that sticks to him. For example, when Mozer was trapped in a cage, Glitch freed him out of the cage. This shows that he really cares for everyone no matter what. Even those who are mean to him especially Krunk mostly. Gallery Glitch-78568.png Metal-arms-hosed.jpg Screen shot 2011-01-13 at 10.11.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-13 at 9.33.01 PM.png Category:Droid Rebellion Category:Characters Category:Droids Category:Morbots